Ignus Nocturnis
The Ignus nocturnis, also known as the Pybat or (formerly) the Bridge Pyro, is the nocturnal relative of the Pyro-Raptor. Despite being relatives these creatures are not as territorial and are more apt to run away from Mercenaries and other TF2-nimals than fight. Habitats The Pybat has been known to inhabit areas under bridges, hence the creature's old name, and in caves during the day. Members of this species are known not to like the sunlight and prefer to stay in areas of low light that are commonly found under some bridges and caves. The only time members of this species venture out from under bridges or caves is during the night when they hunt and scavenge for food. Under bridges and caves are only places of rest for these creatures while they wait for night. Special Traits Like most Ignus species the Pybat is able to breath constant streams of fire and spit fire balls. The fire breath of these creatures burns very hot from behind and can cause severe burns for any unfortunate to get caught in the stream. The fire balls it spits out tend to push with great force but are not all that damaging. Also it can use these fire balls to make itself jump slightly higher than normal. These creatures are also known to be particularly fast runners and have the cabablity to sap the life of it's dead prey or foes. Behaviors During the daylight hours Pybats will find a suitable bridge or cave to rest till night comes. Typically while in caves, it's much more prefered habitat, a Pybat will wake every 30 minutes to use it's flames on the walls and floor of the cave. It has been theorized that most caves are the result of these creatures using their fire breath to slowly ware away at the cave walls. During the daylight hours this creature won't attack any that approach it unless said individual(s) tries to harm the creature. During the night is when these creatures will hunt and scavenge for food. The creature will try to find a sleeping TF2-nimal, position itself behind said TF2-nimal, and let loose a stream of fire in attempts to kill their prey before they get the chance to react. If the creature can not find any TF2-nimals to prey upon then they will try to find any corpses of dead Mercenaries to eat. Typically when it finds a body it will let loose some flames to bake the flesh before eating. It's not sure why they prefer baked flesh over raw. After done eating their meal they will then just wander around looking for either another meal or a suitable place to rest for when day comes. When it finds a place to rest it will just wander the area around it till day. If disturbed while patroling the area around it's near future rest site the creature will sometimes let loose some flames on the one who approached it and run away, though more often than not they will just run. Mating The males and females of this species are visually indistinguishable from one another. Both genders have skull-like heads that sets them apart from most Ignus species. Interestingly, like most Mercenaries, the males of this species have a love for hats which plays a part in their mating rituals. They typically get these hats off of dead Mercenaries they find during the night or sometimes off dead members of the species. During mating season these creatures will congregate in large numbers with males competing for females. Males with the rarest or the most unique hats will get the female. If two males with the same hat enounter each other they will procede to fight by bludgeoning each other untill either one of them dies or the other retreats. Obviously the winner gets the female. Items Primary: Backburner Secondary: Scorch Shot Melee: Powerjack Hats: Last Breath and any hat of your choosing (Only for the males. Females just have the Last Breath). Category:Pyro TF2-nimals